The meeting on Eukaryotic DNA Replication will be the 7th meeting held on this subject and follows the highly successful meetings that were held in September 1987, 1989, 1991, 1995 and 1997. The meeting will be devoted to fundamental research topics related to chromosome duplication., structure and function, and will include important areas of biological research in the areas of cell cycle and growth control, DNA replication, replication associated gene regulation, genome amplification, drug resistance and cancer research. The need for this meeting is evidenced by the rapid advances made in this field over recent years. The meeting will ensure that recent results will be communicated and discussed in an atmosphere of face-to-face contact, which should enhance progress. The participation of younger investigators and women scientists will be encouraged. The areas to be covered by the 1999 meeting will include studies on: (1) the replication of virus chromosomes, including SV40, polyomavirus, cytomegalovirus, herpesvirus, papillomaviruses, Epstein-Barr virus; (2) chromosomal replication and gene amplification and gene-amplification in organisms as diverse as yeast, Drosophila, Xenopus and mammalian cells; (3) control of DNA replication; (4) structure and function of chromosomal elements such as telomeres; and (5) control of cell cycle progression and S phase specific gene expression; (6) DNA replication and DNA repair; and (7) telomeres.